Wireless Access Points (WAPs) are dedicated, specially-configured devices on data networks, such as a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN). Generally, WAPs comprise a transceiver and function as a point of access into the WLAN for one or more end user devices, such as cellular telephones, computing devices, and other WiFi or BLUETOOTH enabled devices. In operation, the WAP establishes a communications link with a user device, and communicate signals and data between the WLAN and the user device.
Wireless Access Points are currently widely in use and may be found in homes, schools, and businesses. Further, WAPs may be open to allow anyone with a suitably-enabled device to access the network, or restricted to allow access only to those users having an appropriate password. However, since WAPs transmit radio signals, they are subject to regulations that stipulate the exact frequencies, or “channels,” over which they may transmit and receive such signals. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a table showing the WLAN channel-to-frequency mapping for the 2.4 GHz range. A WAP operating in this frequency band and connected to the WLAN would transmit and receive signals and data with user devices over the frequency assigned to the given channel. Thus, a WAP operating on channel 1, for example, would communicate signals and data with user devices over a frequency of 2412 MHz. A similar table exists for the 5 GHz frequency band and has different channel-to-frequency mappings.
Although the channel-frequency assignment is standard, different countries have different regulatory domains that govern channel usage. Because of the different regulatory domains, not all channels are allowed for use in all countries. For example, as seen in FIG. 1, most countries permit end user devices and WAPs connected to WLANs to communicate signals and data over channels 1-11 in the 2.4 GHz band. Japan and other countries also permit communications over channels 12 and 13. The North American countries do not normally permit communications over channels 12 and 13, and most countries, except for Japan, do not permit devices to communicate signals and data over channel 14.
Thus, there are differences in the channel assignments that each user device must consider when scanning for a WAP depending on their current location or region. These differences are even more pronounced for the 5 GHz band as there are many more channels and country-specific usage regulations.
Generally, WAP devices do have a method of dealing with these differences. Particularly, WAP devices are configured with information identifying their geographical region. This is usually accomplished, for example, via Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) functionality in the WAP, or by the user manually configuring this setting. However, this is not always the case. In many situations, users are not always savvy regarding these settings or how to properly configure the WAP. Consider, for example, a WAP set to transmit and receive on channel 13. If the WAP is in Japan or some European country, this may not pose a problem because in these countries, WAP devices are permitted to communicate over channel 13. For a WAP situated in the U.S., however, this could be problematic because WAPs are not normally permitted to transmit on this particular channel.
Typically, conventional user devices are equipped with, or have access to, information identifying their current geographical region (e.g., the country code). Based on this information, a user device will identify the channels that the WAP devices are permitted to communicate over and search only those channels. Thus, in the U.S., a user device would not waste the time and resources needed to scan for WAPs transmitting on channel 13 since it is not permitted to communicate with the WAP on that channel in the U.S. However, this also means that a user attempting to establish a connection with a WAP that is improperly configured to transmit on channel 13 would be unable to establish a communications link with the WAP. The user would interpret this lack of communications as a problem, but would be unable to determine the source of the problem, and therefore, be unable to correct the problem.